Currently, content can be provided to any number of users through any number of devices. Typically, users have different preferences for how to consume content. Current natural input and control systems can interpret movements of a user as control inputs by leveraging wide-angle cameras to sense gross movement, such as an arm swing (e.g., interactive gaming) and full body motion (e.g., presence indicator) for a simple control input. Current systems are imprecise due to, e.g., the scale of motion required (e.g., fine motor movements are not detected). Current control systems and control tools do not provide a sufficient means to automatically personalize a user experience based upon fine motor movements or dexterous gestures.